Esto es Hogwarts
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Sirius y Remus juegan al gato y al ratón, muchas veces traspasándose los papeles. Lily odia a James, hasta que tiene que fingir que no. Marlene no se complica, hasta que los ojos negros de Regulus la atrapan. Mary lucha contra los demonios de Peter. ¿Y Severus? Severus es imbécil.
1. Primer drabble: Minnie me jode

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Gracias a Dios.**

_Los drabbles están basados en la Tabla de Los Merodeadores para el Drabblectober de TanitbenNajash (en Twitter). _

Palabra: Adrenalina.

* * *

**ESTO ES HOGWARTS.**

**...**

**PRIMER DRABBLE | MINNIE ME JODE.**

* * *

—¡SEÑOR BLACK!

Sonrío ampliamente, inyectandole el descaro que vuelve loco a todo el mundo junto a unas milésimas de superioridad.

—¿Sí, Minnie? —pregunto girándome para enfrentar a mi pobre profesora, que se asemeja más a un dragón con ganas de chamuscarme.

Está enfadada, pero de la clase de enfado que se le pasa con gritarme y castigarme.

—Inadmisible. Un comportamiento que pone en vergüenza a Godric —farfulla hasta que llega frente a mí, miro interesado la vena en su frente sopesando si en los dos años que me faltan conseguiré romperla—. ¿Desaparecer faldas, señor Black? —sonrío recordando las expresiones de Sarah y sus amigas—. ¡Deje de reírse! No le encuentro la gracia, ¿sabe por qué? ¡Porque no la tiene!

Y sigue, sigue desproticando contra mi comportamiento, mi desfachatez, mi cara, mi ropa y casi que contra mi familia. Merlín, ¿tomará calmantes en las noches?

»… ¡y está castigado! —grita señalándome con un dedo, relajo mi expresión esperando el castigo. De pronto, Minnie vuelve a su postura rígida y una sonrisa pequeña, pero satisfecha curva sus labios—. Dos semanas ayudando al profesor Binns.

—¡Minnie! —jadeo.

—¡Chist! Si faltas una tarde eso significará una semana más de castigo.

—¡No está hablando en serio!

Y Minnie deja su rigidez habitual para acentuar su sonrisa. Por Godric. Las siguientes palabras que dice les impregna burla y seriedad, una mezcla extraña pero tétrica.

—Oh, señor Black, jamás juego respecto a los castigos.

Y se marcha.

—¡No lo puedo creer!

James, mi supuesto, y recalco el _supuesto_, mejor amigo suelta una carcajada que mancilla un poco mi orgullo. Bastardo.

—Sigue riéndote, Potter —grazno tirandome de cualquier modo el el sofá. Remus ni se inmuta cuando mis pies caen sobre su regazo.

—Ni a Peter le ha pasado algo así —pulla y hay lágrimas reales de risa en sus ojos. Peter, siendo mejor amigo que el cuatro ojos, modula la risa y me mira con pena.

—¿Cómo te fue con Evans hoy, Jamesie? —interrogo con sagacidad, James deja de reír de golpe ahogándose con su propia baba.

_Pa' que sigas siendo mierda conmigo._

—Le dió el plantón frente a todos los Slytherin de primero —informa Peter con naturalidad, esforzándose en ignorar la mirada furibunda de James—. Esta vez le lanzó el _mocomurciélago _antes de gritarle que fuese a joder a su abuela.

—Gracias, Peter —replica James ceñudo. Peter sonríe timidio y vuelve a su partida de ajedrez con Remus.

El silencio cae y miro al par jugar. Mientras Peter medita su siguiente movimiento, Remus lee una revista científica; si yo fuese Peter me ofendería, pero Peter es el único que le da algo de pelea a Remus en el juego mientras que a mí me gana en tres movimientos. La vergüenza.

—¿Vas a cumplir el castigo? —pregunta James de repente.

—No, James, voy a saltarmelo porque quiero pasar lo que resta del año mis tardes con Binns —replico con tono nasal, James me mira mosqueado. Pongo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Pues claro que voy a cumplir el condenado castigo, Potter!

—Pero no te me alteres —pide poniéndose de pie. Se alisa la túnica y se pasa una mano por el pelo, por mucho que se lo aplaste la jodida _cosa_ sigue pa' todos lados—. ¿Quieres ir a espiar a Larissa? —invita y mira su reloj—. Ya debe estar saliendo de las duchas.

Sonriendo me pongo de pie. Larissa Riquelme suele pasearse como fue traída al mundo siempre que se ducha después de los entrenamientos.

—Vamos, camarada.

—Son críos —dice Remus y ni se molesta en levantar la vista del tablero.

Igual, James y yo le sacamos la lengua.

—¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de **adrenalina**? —completa mi mejor amigo empleando un falso tono solemne.

—¿Una vida sin castigos?

—¡Y esa es una vida que no merece la pena vivir! —gritamos James y yo.

Sí, ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Y con el silencio de Remus criticandonos salimos de la Sala Común.

* * *

**N° de palabras: 667**

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Vamos a estar claros que el límite de 500w no se va a respetar mucho porque estoy escribiendo del salseo merodeador, ok? Ok. :)_

_Espero les guste o no lo odien tanto. _

_Besos,_

_Carly._


	2. Segundo drabble: ¿Por qué Regulus Black?

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Aleluya.**

_Los drabbles están basados en la Tabla de Los Merodeadores para el Drabblectober de TanitbenNajash (en Twitter). _

**Palabra**: Sensual.

* * *

**ESTO ES HOGWARTS.**

**...**

**SEGUNDO DRABBLE | ¿POR QUÉ REGULUS BLACK?**

* * *

Tamborileo mis uñas contra la mesa de madera; mi objeto de investigación lleva en la misma posición cuarenta y cinco minutos. Es fascinante y aburrido a partes iguales.

—¿Marlene?

Me sobresalto y miro a Lily. Mi mejor amiga me regresa la mirada extrañada.

»¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —pregunta sin creerselo todavía. Exagerada.

—Pensé que de todas las personas tú sabrías qué se hace en una biblioteca —respondo inocente. Lily acentúa su cara de extrañeza; no se traga mi chisme.

—Sé lo que la mayoría de las personas, personas comunes, hacen en la biblioteca —replica, arrugando su nariz como cada vez que no termina de entender algo—, pero no sé qué rayos querrías tú de aquí.

Suspiro fastidiada dejando mi aparente inocencia de lado. Lily Evans puede quejarse todo lo que le venga en gana de lo fisgón e intenso que es Potter, pero ella es peor. Bien dicen que lo que criticamos en otras personas es reflejo de lo que no nos gusta en nosotros mismos.

—Regulus Black —digo y señalo con la barbilla al menor de los Black cinco mesas en diagonal.

Lily mira hacia allá y sus ojos se amplían al comprobar que Regulus está sentado con un gran tomo de Runas Antiguas en sus manos. A Lily no le sorprende que Regulus esté en la biblioteca, porque en eso es la antítesis de su hermano mayor, lo que le sorprende es que yo hable en serio sobre estar espiando a Regulus Black. Y me lo hace saber.

—¿Qué diablos haces espiando al hermano de Sirius? —pregunta sentándose. Mastico el mal gusto porque se refiera a Regulus como _el hermano de Sirius_; tengo cinco hermanos y sé lo que se siente ser reconocido por tener la misma sangre de otra persona.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué coño Regulus Black? —contraataca.

—¿Por qué no él? —Y curvo una sonrisa que la invita a tratar de vencerme, ella solo tiene una hermana mayor, yo tengo cinco hermanos menores; puedo hacer esto todo el día.

Y ella, haciendo gala de su gran paciencia, resopla.

—Solo dímelo, Marlene.

Sopeso las consecuencias de revelarle mis verdaderos motivos para espiar a Regulus, al final, me relaja contra mi silla decidiendo decírselo. Lily se inclina más hacia mí.

—¿Has visto a Regulus Black? —pregunto y Lily arruga sus cejas.

—Pues claro que lo he visto —responde sin paciencia.

_Ay, amichi, te van a salir arrugas. _

—No, no me refiero a poner tus ojos en él de vez en cuando. A mirarlo cuando pasa y ya —explico haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Me refiero, Lily, a verlo en verdad.

—Y por eso lo espías —dice y hay cierta nota de incredulidad en su voz—. ¿Quieres verlo de verdad?

—Ya lo he visto de verdad —respondo y amo totalmente la cara de confusión en mi mejor amiga. Lily no será la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, pero sí es la bruja a la que más le molesta no saber algo.

—¿Y para qué coño lo estás viendo ahora, entonces?

También es la bruja a la que le gusta soltar groserías y fingir que es muy recta.

Desvío la mirada a Regulus y sigue con su libro. Apoyo la barbilla en mi mano moviendo mis labios para retocar mi labial.

—Porque lo he estado viendo de verdad, he estado fijándome en lo que hace y ¿sabes qué vi? —pregubto regresando la mirada a Lily. Ahora también hay algo en sus ojos que gritan que estoy loca; no es nuevo.

—¿Qué? —responde cuando comprueba que no es una pregunta retórica.

—Nada —digo y sonrío amplío—. Regulus Black es un **sensual** misterio.

La comprensión brilla en la cara de mi mejor amiga.

—Y no hay nada más interesante para ti que un chico misterioso —exterioriza las palabras que no pronuncio. Sonrío dándole la razón.

Vuelvo a ver a Regulus. En mi opinión, es mucho más guapo que su insoportable hermano.

_Serás mío, Regulus Black_, pienso sonriendo depredadora.

* * *

**N° de palabras: 670**

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Ay, Marlene siempre me da vida. Si quieren saber más sobre sus hermanos lean mi fic «Sorpresa», no sean chimbos. :((((_

_Besos,_

_Carly. _


	3. Tercer drabble: Distancia

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Amén. **

_Los drabbles están basados en la Tabla de Los Merodeadores para el Drabblectober de TanitbenNajash (en Twitter)._

**Palabra**: Punk.

* * *

**ESTO ES HOGWARTS.**

**...**

**TERCER DRABBLE | DISTANCIA. **

* * *

—Hola, Peter.

El chico en cuestión se gira a ver quién lo ha llamado; cuando nota que soy yo dibuja una sonrisa entre tímida y nerviosa.

—Hola, María —responde usando el apodo con el que me bautizaron sus amigos.

—¿Vas a la biblioteca? —pregunto curiosa.

—Sí. —Se rasca el cuello y baja la mirada al piso. Espero pacientemente que continúe—. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —pide en un susurro bajo. Sonrío afable.

—Claro.

Peter al fin levanta la mirada del piso; me ve a los ojos y pierde los nervios. He estado acompañándolo a la biblioteca desde hace tres semanas. En la primera semana no me veía a la cara, después me enteré por Marlene –que tiene como pasión coleccionar chismes–, que Peter pensaba que estaba jugándole una broma; la segunda semana ya conseguía mantener una conversación sin trabarse; la tercera comenzó a verme a los ojos. Ahora, mientras vamos a la biblioteca, sujeta mi mano con timidez.

Bajo la cara tapando mi sonrisa con mi cabello.

…

—¿Qué piensas del **punk**? —pregunta mirándome con atención.

Las imágenes de ropas extravagantes y ruidos irregulares llegan a mí; uso mi mano libre –la otra aún está sujeta por Peter, pero ahora sobre la mesa–, para afianzar mi barbilla.

—No me gusta —respondo curvando mi labio hacia un lado—. Mucho grito y nada de ritmo.

Peter luce contrariado. Sonrío divertida imaginando sus pensamientos.

—¡Claro que no! —defiende y va a seguir, pero el tono ácido de Lily y las súplicas de James llegan hasta nosotros.

Peter suelta mi mano y se echa hacia atrás; sus acciones son tan bruscas que me hacen quedarme congelada. Y así nos encuentran James y Lily; Peter esforzándose en ocultar su nerviosismo y yo paralizada a medio momento.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! —grita Lily, no sé si ella es realmente consciente de la forma insoportable en la que se eleva su tono cuando tiene a James cerca.

Al fin, cambio mi postura. Me siento con cierto pesar y fastidio en mi silla.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo buscándome? —pregunto tratando de sonar amable, pero al final sueno más cansada que otra cosa.

—No tienes ni idea —responde James adelantándosele—. Lily no quiere celebrar nuestra boda sin ti como su madrina. Fíjate.

—¡Cierra la jodida boca, Potter!

—Ay, Evans, quién supiera la boquita que te gastas —ronronea James con sorna.

La rabia y desagrado se pinta en rojo en la cara de mi amiga. Contengo un suspiro de hartazgo y hechizo mis cosas para que se guarden en mi bolso. Las guarradas de James consiguen romper la poca, por no decir inexistente, paciencia de mi amiga para cuando me estoy poniendo de pie.

—¡Mary! ¡Nos vamos! —Lily me agarra de la muñeca y comienza a tirar de nosotras fuera de la biblioteca.

Miro hacia atrás con disimulo y ahí está Peter, mi supuesto novio. James está sentado de cualquier forma a su lado gesticulando mucho con la cara y las manos, en cierto momento Peter me mira. Se excusa con sus ojos, me pide perdón con la curvatura de sus labios y la paciencia es una súplica en su postura.

Vuelvo la cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente. Lily se queja y desprotica contra James, enumerando y exagerando sus defectos. Paladeo el sabor amargo de la separación entre mi novio y yo.

_Algún día_, pienso, _algún día no tendremos que escondernos._

* * *

**N° de palabras: 565**

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Bueno, al principio está esta relación no iba a comenzar así, pero Mezquina se encaprichó y, bueno, ella hace lo que se le antoja. _

_Espero al menos que tenga coherencia._

_Besos,_

_Carly. _


	4. Cuarto drabble Maldito desgraciado

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Aleluya, hermanos. **

_Los drabbles están basados en la Tabla de Los Merodeadores para el Drabblectober de TanitbenNajash (en Twitter). _

**Palabra**: Quejicus.

* * *

**ESTO ES HOGWARTS.**

**...**

**CUARTO DRABBLE | MALDITO DESGRACIADO.**

* * *

—¡Sev!

No me detengo, pero reduzco mi ritmo hasta que ella me alcanza. Su perfume de frutilla me llega por todas partes y a cada movida de su cabello desprende el olor de la vainilla. La sonrisa que aflora en mi cara es pequeña, pero es sincera y solo para ella.

—Hola, Lily —digo y ella me sonríe amplio, como si la llenase de una inmensa alegría que la salude. Lily siempre porta una sonrisa para que el que mire.

—¿Vamos a nuestro sitio? —pregunta anclandose en mi hombro. Al contrario de mí, ella no tiene problemas compartiendo su espacio personal. Después de cinco años de amistad, aún hay vestigios de incomodidad en mí así se trate de ella.

Soplo el flequillo de mi frente y asiento. Ella se encarga de llenar el silencio hablando de la última clase interesantísima de Encantamientos. De vez en cuando la miro a la cara.

Lily es perfecta. Sus labios están perfectamente calibrados, sus mejillas son delgadas y acentuadas, sus ojos son grandes y redondeados, de un profundo color verde que te invita a ser su amigo, a confiar en ella. Pero no solo es bella por fuera –como alguna de mis compañeras– sino que la misma belleza que proyecta su físico también radica en su interior.

—¡Severus! —se queja. Parpadeo. Ya estamos en nuestro árbol cerca del Lago, Lily lo escogió en nuestro segundo año porque le recuerda al árbol donde nos hicimos amigos—. No me prestas atención —me recrimina curvando los labios hacia abajo.

—Lo siento —digo y me siento. La grama pica en las palmas de mis manos—. ¿Qué decías?

—Regulus Black es compañero tuyo, ¿no? —pregunta. Me le quedo mirando tratando de adivinar qué se esconde detrás de su fingida cada de desinterés.

—Sí.

—Ah. ¿Va en nuestro mismo curso, cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Son cercanos?

—No.

Ya no aguanta, lo sé. Tiene los labios tenso en una línea y la nariz arrugada al igual que su ceño. Detesta mis respuestas monocordes y las detesta aun más cuando desea saber algo de mí.

—Eres un desgraciado desconsiderado —suelta a la par que un resoplido—. ¿Qué me puedes decir de Regulus?

Arqueo una ceja; no esperará en serio que le diga. Lily ha sido mi amiga desde los nueve, incluso se mantuvo cuando nuestras casas parecían separarnos; debe saber que no le soltaré información tan rápido. No sin algo a cambio. Lily, interpretando bien mi silencio, entrecierra los ojos con fastidio.

»Mi amiga, Marlene, lo está espiando —revela con cierta reticencia. Subo la otra ceja. Ella rueda los ojos—. Mierda, amigo, está bien. Lo sigue porque le da un curiosidad enfermiza.. Está casi que obsesionada con él.

_Interesante_.

Comienzo a sacarme los zapatos con parsimonia mientras hablo.

—Regulus no socializa con nadie. Las veces que se deja ver en la sala común está detrás de un libro. Las únicas veces que se comporta como un adolescente son cuando juega al Quidditch.

—¿Y? —insiste. Termino con mis zapatos y deslizo las plantas de mis pies descalzos por la grama. Es placentero.

—Ya te lo dije, Lily. No socializa. Nadie sabe nada a ciencia cierta sobre él; todo a su al rededor son un conjunto de suposiciones y chismes de pasillo. La gente suele interesarse más en su desagradable hermano.

Lily arruga la cara en desagrado; podemos discutir millones de veces a cerca del grupito de cuarta de Potter, pero jamás dejamos de estar de acuerdo en que son un montón de imbéciles con ínfulas.

—Por eso es que a Marlene le interesa —me dice Lily sacando un pequeño libro; leo el título interesado hasta que consigo leer que se trata de Shakespeare—, por todo el misterio que parece cargarse.

Me encojo de hombros sin importarme. Lily parece dejar ir el tema, pero vuelve a la carga con una nueva víctima.

—Ayer encontré a Mary en la biblioteca con Peter —dice. Mira ausente las líneas de su libro rememorando el dichoso encuentro, imagino. Dejo ir la mueca de asco al escuchar el nombre de la excusa de mago—. No le presté atención en el momento, porque Potter estaba jodiendome, pero parecían que estaban en medio de algo cuando llegamos. Y, ahora que lo pienso, Mary ha estado yendo a la biblioteca mucho últimamente. ¿Crees que tenga algo con Peter?

—No me importa —replico con acidez. Lily me mira con reproche. La ignoro—. Me vale tres hectáreas de verga lo que Potty y sus amiguetes hagan o dejen de hacer.

La rabia fluye incluso más rápido en mis venas al recordar el absurdo nuevo apodo de Potter: **Quejicus**. Maldito desgraciado.

»Es más, ojalá se mueran.

—¡Severus! —me reprende Lily luciendo horrorizada—. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

No respondo. No le va a gustar mi respuesta. Desafortunadamente, para ella, interpreta bien mi cara y silencio y acentúa su expresión de horror.

»La muerte de alguien no es algo que se tome a la ligera, por Dios. Sí, también los odio y me parecen terriblemente insoportables, pero jamás pensaría en sus muertes, no en serio.

Mastico y trago mi respuesta. No vale la pena pelear con Lily por Potter y sus mendecatos.

—¿Quiere practicar encantamientos estimulantess? —pregunto. Lily no me mira del todo conforme, pero acepta.

Al igual que yo, se esfuerza en dejar de lado nuestras diferencias. Últimamente nos esforzamos demasiado.

* * *

**N° de palabras: 892**

_Al principio no sabía por dónde agarrar el drabble. Ni la inspiración me venía. Je. _

_Besos,_

_Carly. _


	5. Quinto drabble: Me vale mierda Ajá

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Gloria a Dios. **

_Los drabbles están basados en la Tabla de Los Merodeadores para el Drabblectober de TanitbenNajash (en Twitter). _

**Palabra**: Bruma.

* * *

**ESTO ES HOGWARTS.**

**...**

**QUINTO DRABBLE | ME VALE MIERDA. AJÁ.**

* * *

—¿Dónde está Mary?

—Hola, Lily, sí, estoy bien. Gracias.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Dónde está Mary —exijo.

Marlene juega con su cabello rubio.

»Maldita sea contigo, Mackinnon, dónde coño e la madre está Mary, _por favor_.

—Pero qué humor —critica. Alzo las cejas, amplio los ojos con desinterés y aprieto los labios; me vale mierda—. No lo sé. Salió con una excusa pésima hace poco.

_Ah. _Me siento.

—¡Maldita sea! Nojoda, un coño e la madre. Qué huevo —grazno sintiendo el barro ensuciar mi falda.

—Toda una señorita —murmura Marlene. Le doy mi mejor mirada comemierda antes de conjurar un _fregoteo_.

Me fijo bien en el piso antes de volver a sentarme.

—¿Con quién crees que Mary se esté enrollando? —pregunto.

Marlene revuelve en su bolso mientras me responde:

—No lo sé. Tal vez sea con el guardián de Hufflepuff, los he visto saludarse en estos días, pero no es del estilo de Mary ni de sexo ni de relación. También puede ser la zarrapatrosa de Abigail, pero si es ella la mato.

Una mueca de desagrado se forma en mis labios recordando a la última exnovia de Mary; psicótica, celopata y la _vistima_. Marlene al fin deja de requisar su bolso sacando un papel de fumar. La miro aburrida armarse un cigarro.

—Te vas a morir por pendeja.

Lo enciende con su varita y sonríe.

—Que así sea.

Ruedo los ojos y me pongo de pie. No soporto el hedor del humo. Y la maldita lo sabe. Y lo hace para que me vaya.

—Eres una mierda de amiga —suelto.

—¡También te amo, bebé!

Le saco el dedo del medio. Se ríe.

Camino por los terrenos pensando en la última redacción de Pociones, por consiguiente en el profesor Slughorn y su clubsito. Hay reunión mañana y **tengo** que ir. Prefiero soportar unas pocas horas de soponcio que a Slughorn toda la semana detrás de mí interrogandome. Ojalá alguien me hubiese dicho lo ladilla que es el clubsito.

Bostezo rascandome una ceja. Escucho un coro de murmullos cuando entro en el vestíbulo. Miro hacia las escaleras y hay todo un grupo de locas riéndole las gracias a James Potter.

Mastico. James Potter. Menudo imbécil.

¿Qué coño le ven?

Me acerco a la pared cerca de la ventana, acomodo mi bolso y me recuesto de ahí. Miro con ojo crítico las payasadas de Potter.

Está hechizando un objeto para que cambie de forma; un cojín que suelta brillos, un mono que chilla, una trompeta que se toca sola y así. Una muestra totalmente innecesaria de sus poderes, únicamente con el fin de alardear. Giro los ojos con fastidio.

_Sé objetiva, Lily. _

Tratando de ignorar sus imbecilidades, me fijo en su físico. Potter tiene el físico de todo buscador (y sé cuál es el físico de un buscador porque Marlene es una pesada con el tema del Quidditch); enjuto y flaco; más bien parece un palillo eléctrico. Me río de mi propia gracia.

_Debe saber usar sus huesos bien_, pienso maliciosa, _y el que no tiene huesos también. _

Miro su cara, que porta una sonrisa arrogante, _¿cuándo no?_; sus ojos son bonitos, eso sí. Ni tan grandes ni pequeños, son perfectos para el tamaño de su cara y, desde aquí, sus gafas resaltan su color marrón. Debe de estar bien ciego, porque solo las gafas _culo de botella_ resaltan el color de los ojos. Sus demás rasgos son finos, excepto por su barbilla que comienza a cubrirse de vello. Bueno, visto así, el marico es lindo.

—Buh.

—¡A la mierda! —chillo.

Black me sonríe mostrando sus incisivo. Mamagüevo.

—¿Qué hacías? —inquiere aflautando su voz. Me ruborizo recordando mis pensamientos no desagradables sobre Potter.

Maldita sea, caí en la sucia **bruma** de su encanto. La decepción.

—No es peo tuyo —respondo con acritud. Doy media vuelta muy digna y subo las escaleras sin mirar si quiera por el rabillo del ojo el espectáculo.

_Me vale mierda_, me digo.

* * *

**N° de palabras: 662**

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Estoy amando a esta Lily. :)_

_Besos,_

_Carly._


End file.
